The Mischievous Twin Sisters
by egyptianqueen13
Summary: This is a story about twin sisters with a mysterious upbringing and past!
1. Chapter 1

**The Mischievous Twin Sisters**

Chapter I. A Fight to Survive

As the sun stretched across the land of Japan, there built on a large acre of land is a beautiful timeless cottage with vines climbing all over the house and a beautiful rainbow of flowers surrounding the cottage. Creeping silently in the hallway were two tiny girls with long black hair and purple monkey pajamas. They crept until they reached a door all the way down the hallway. Slowly and as silently as possible, they opened the door. Crouching down as if they were stalking their prey, they entered the room and made their way across to the bed on the other side of the room. They looked at the bed, then each other, and gave a nod. They pounced on the poor unsuspecting victim and screamed in unison, "WAKE UP, DADDY!"

"AHHHHHHHH! OW! Girls would you stop waking me up like that. One of these days you two will seriously give me a heart attack," acclaimed Akira.

Now Akira is a kind, gentle father, but he is no pushover. He knows when to say no and when the time called for spoiling. He is an extremely handsome man who put the well-being of his daughters before all others. Being tall and stern-looking only added to his handsomeness. His hair is black with some streaks of white in it which gave the feel of older, wiser gentleman. The girls were proud to have a father who was so handsome and kind. They loved him very much.

"But, Daddy, we love waking you up!" exclaimed Akemi, the younger twin. Akemi is a beautiful young girl with jet black hair that shined in the sun. She had such a beautiful, sweet, innocent face that could make nay man see angel wings on her. Akemi was just as kind as an angel with fun-loving, peaceful spirit that even out matched that of an angel.

"Yeah, Daddy! We like to see you scream! HaHaHa! Just Kidding. I love you, Daddy!" exclaimed Airi, as she stuck her little out and scrunched her face. Airi was very different from her younger twin. Though she was just as beautiful as Akemi with the same jet black hair, Airi had more of a mischievous look that told you she was always up to something. Airi had a free, wild spirit that rivaled even the most mischievous mares or mustangs, and she would go and come as she pleased with her younger sister at her side, much like the wind or rain.

"Daddy, guess what today is?" asked Akemi with anxious-looking, slightly-teary eyes that looked like if you said the wrong answer she would cry.

"I know, darling. I know, my angel, which today is your birthdays!" said the father with a bright, big smile on his face.

"Yes, you are right, father! You win a prize, just a big hug though, we got nothing else! It is October 27, and we are now officially 7 years old! YAY!" screamed Airi while jumping up and down on the bed.

"Airi, stop jumping, my rebel princess."

"Yes, father," said Airi as she jumped off the bed to stop her from jumping anymore on the bed.

"What are we doing today, Daddy?" asked Akemi as she looked at her father with excitement.

"Well let's have a party!" exclaimed their father with utmost excitement.

As the father was getting ready and Akemi rushed backed to her room to get ready, Airi thought another birthday without any friends and no brother to dunk your head into the cake. As Airi thought about the party only including her, her twin, and her father, Akemi cam up and broker her train of thought.

"Sister, why such a sad face?" asked Akemi with her head slightly tilted and a puzzled look on her face.

"Ah! It's nothing, sister. Don' worry, besides, I am not sad. It's my birthday. I mean, it's our birthday. I am happy! Gifts!" exclaimed Airi with a forced smile.

"Sister, I know what you are thinking, but you cannot forget who we are and why we chose this path!" said Akemi with a serious tone and a look to match.

"I know, but I miss….." Airi began to say but was cut off by her father walking in.

"Airi, go get ready. There will be no homeschooling today," said their father with a big smile.

"Alright, Dad. I am going," said Airi as she gave a nod to Akemi, letting her know she understands.

Airi rushed down the hallway to her sister's room. For the time being, everything was quiet and peaceful. They had a happy birthday and 5 more birthdays that were wonderful. Time flowed by so quickly. The family lived in peace and happiness, every day. Without realizing, 6 years had passed, and it was now the girls 13th birthday. They were in such bliss that they were sure that this happiness would last for all time. They couldn't have been more wrong.

"Airi, wake up! Wake up!" screamed Akira, the girls' father, who was jumping on her bed.

"OK! OK! OK! I am up. AWAKE! Geez, Dad, aren't you too old to be jumping on my bed," exclaimed Airi with a look that wanted to kill.

"Hey, when you were young, you, two, did the same to me. I am just repaying the favor! And I am not old!" said her father who got off the bed while talking to Airi.

"Why am I always the 1st one to be woken up anyways?" asked Airi with a puzzled look.

"Oh that's easy! Because you are the only one who can wake up the angel and not get the death glare of a pure evil demon! *Sniff Sniff* She gives it to, Daddy! I want to cry!" exclaimed her father with tears in his eyes.

"Ok! Dad, I get it! I will wake up sister," said Airi with a look of annoyance.

Airi got up out of bed changed her shorts and tank for a beautiful black dress that came a little above the knee. Airi had grown from a tiny girl to a beautiful young lady with long jet black hair, beautiful green eyes that seemed to look deep into your soul, and a beautiful figure. Yet she still had the same passionate, wild spirit that rivaled any wild mustang. But somehow she became more mature and older air about her than her sister. She combed her hair and brushed her teeth before waking up her sister to give her more time to sleep. The she went into her twin's room and yelled "WAKE UP, AKEMI!"

As Akemi rolled over, Airi began singing Shinee's Lucifer and dancing to the song. Akemi began to smile and laugh as she watched her sister stumble through the dance. The father peaked his head through the door to see if Akemi was awake.

"Seriously, why is everybody afraid of your glare? It is not so scary!" claimed Airi as she looked at her father peaking from behind the door.

"Well if you are not afraid, why do you do things I like to stop my glare?" asked Akemi who had a puzzled look.

"Because, dad would get traumatized if he saw your glare again. He always is peaking to see how to wake you up properly!" said Airi while pointing to the door and the pair of eyes looking at them.

"I see your point! Wait I have that scary a glare? Wait, I glare?" asked Akemi with a worried face.

"Only when me or father wake you up. In other words only when waking up," said Airi as she began walking to the door.

This was Akemi's chance to get ready for the day. She changed from her shorts and take top into a beautiful purple dress that was just below the knee. Akemi had also grown into a beautiful young lady with long jet black hair, beautiful purple eyes that anyone could see pure innocence, and a beautiful lady like figure. She was much the same, just becoming slightly more childish than her sister, over the years. Akemi came into the dining room where she smelt pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Airi was right behind Akemi. They all sat down and ate breakfast. Everything seemed right and at peace. It was a tranquil feeling. They were chatting when the outside turned from light to pitch black and shattered the peaceful setting.

"What is happening?" asked the father with fear in his eyes.

"Father, we have to get out of here. NOW!" exclaimed Airi while running with her sister following close behind.

"Grab your suitcases and take the tunnel. Escape, I will hold them off as long as possible," said their father with a weapon made for killing what they call demons.

"Dad, no we can protect you. We can leave together. The Awakening is almost complete. We can be …." Started Akemi when suddenly her father cut her off by shoving suitcases that were already prepared with stuff inside in case of emergencies into both the girls' hands and shoving Akemi toward Airi.

"Airi, take care of your sister. Take her and be strong. Find your brother and stay by him. Understand? I did all I could to delay him from being the guardian/ protector. Now I am out of time," said Akira with a smile that said goodbye and yet said I will always be with you. So not a "Goodbye" but a "See you later".

Airi told her dad with tears streaming down her face that she understood, kissed him, and said, "This is not goodbye, just see you later." The father kissed them both and told them he loved them. He opened the secret passage from under his bed. He told them to hurry and gave them a flash light.

"NO, DAD, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE. IM SORRY FOR ANYTHING I DID PLEASE. PLEASE! PLEASE!" screamed Akemi as Airi pulled her into the secret tunnel dug up under the house. Akemi screamed for 5 minutes, crying, and struggling against her sister's grip.

Akira fought for as long as he could and as brave as any soldier. The girls came out several miles from the cottage, but it could still be seen. Airi and Akemi looked on as the once beautiful cottage surrounded by a rainbow of flowers was now on fire and some of the surrounding area was also engulfed in flames. The twins look on helpless crying and beyond sadness for the only family they knew was gone.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE DAD? LET'S GO BACK AND SAVE HIM! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL! HOW!" asked Akemi as she began to cry harder.

"We have no choice. This is the price we pay for what we are. And you know it. We have paid countless times throughout the centuries. I loved him, too. But we cannot be caught by demons. We must fight to survive. This is only the beginning, and you know it," said Airi with a teary-stained face and a broken heart that cried for revenge as she hugged her sister tightly.

As time passed, there grew a silence between the twins. A long pause went on before Akemi finally spoke. "I know. I will miss him more than anyone shall ever know. *Sniff*" said Akemi as she cried on for her beloved father.

"Then let us go. We must find our brother. The Awakening is 2/3 complete. We only need one more," said Airi as she forced herself to walk away from the sight of ash where the house once stood.

"Ok. Let's go," replied Akemi who forced herself to follow her sister.

"You TWO ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" said a malevolent voice from behind the girls.

The girls looked up in terror, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II. Escaped? Or Façade?

As dawn broke through the slits in the curtains, the twin girls were sleeping in a luxurious condo that had two bedrooms with a bathroom in each, a kitchen, a guest bathroom, and a living room. They had all the necessities that they needed to live on their own, but were they truly living freely on their won or in debt to another? As the digital clock on their nightstands changed to 7:00 AM, the alarm went off, playing the usual kpop songs the girls loved to listen to. Airi was waking up to SHINee's Reason, and Akemi was waking up to SHINee's Sherlock. They awoke and got ready for the day. They adorned the Meioh Private Academy uniform and headed out to school by foot as new transfer students.

"What should we do?" asked Akemi looking at her older sister with fear in her eyes.

"What should we do about what?" asked Airi with a puzzled look on her face.

"You know what I am talking about!"

"I am not sure, but at least we are free to do as we please. At least they know nothing about the guardian and about our brother. They know a little of our past situations and such, but at least they do not know all of it. They may know who we truly are, but they do not know the whole story. They will soon pay for what they have done," said Airi with great confidence in her eyes.

"What should we do about a certain demon that resides in our school? What if he recognizes you?" asked Akemi.

"Even if he does recognize me, I will be perfectly flawless and feign innocence. Remember, our objective is Yusuke Urameshi. He needs allies and friends," said Airi with a flaming fire in her eyes.

"Yes, you are correct. So why didn't we apply to Yusuke's school?"

"Imouto, we cannot lead them to Yusuke so soon. He needs to first develop as a spirit detective," said Airi.

"Yes, you are correct. Hopefully, he survives all that is going to be fall him."

"We will be there to help him in whatever situation that he gets himself into. It sure did take him forever to be revived, though. I bet he was being dumb and wasting time, like always!"

"Onee-chan, don't be mean. Maybe he was trying."

As Airi gave a look that basically said "Yeah, right!", she said, "Just maybe."

Once the conversation on Yusuke was over, they had reached their new school. The teacher introduced them as the new transfer students and to welcome them. In unison, the whole class greeted the new transfers with, "Welcome." The girls took their seats in the back of the class. As time went on, the girls only had school on their minds at the time. Lunch had finally come, and the twins took their leave to have their lunch outside before all the guys tried to persuade them to have lunch with them.

A figure approached them as they sat under a beautiful tree having their lunch. "Hello, my name is Suichi Minamino. I am pleased to meet you," said the person who approached.

Airi looked at the boy who called himself, Suichi Minamino. He was a handsome boy with long, red hair and beautiful green eyes that could have resembled emerald or jade. Airi had never seen eyes like that of Suichi's. She thought _no other truly can compare to those beautiful emerald green eyes_. She knew instantly who this boy was, for they had met in the past. "It is nice to meet you. I am Airi, and this is my younger sister, Akemi," said Airi with an angelic smile.

"Pleased to meet you," said Akemi in response to her sister's introduction.

"I am here to offer my assistance. If you need anything, anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask me for help," said Suichi.

"Thank you, Suichi. We will be sure to do that if we need any help," said Airi in response to Suichi's generosity.

As Suichi turned to walk back to the classroom, he stopped and asked Airi, "Excuse me, but doesn't it feel like this is not our first time meeting, that maybe we have met somewhere before like in a dream or something?" As Suichi asked this, he was carefully studying Airi's every expression and movement to see if there was any sign or falter in her answer that would give him the answer for which he sought.

Airi knew what his strategy was and so answered accordingly. "Maybe we have met before in a dream or past life, but this is our first time meeting for I do not remember any such dream or past event," said Airi with a flawless expression.

Suichi bowed and walked away somewhat satisfied with her answer.

Class had begun again soon after lunch. The twins continued on, until it was time to go home. The days passed on, and the girls watched over Yusuke as he kept developing as a spirit detective. They never presented themselves in front of Yusuke, nor did they have to intervene as he fought his way to retrieve the three artifacts. Yusuke was successful in retrieving the Orb from Gouki, the Forlorn Hope from Kurama, and the Sword from Hiei. They watched as Yusuke entered Genkai's tournament in search of a dangerous demon named, Rando. He was successful and had to go through Genkai's training as a new apprentice to Genkai. They watched and were happy to watch from a distance even if they did feel a tiny bit lonely. As they watched, the sisters' did their own training to prepare for a battle Yusuke would never be ready for.

For both the sisters had great spiritual powers, however they used their powers differently. Airi used her powers by way of practicing priestess spells and incantations. She was able to use even the strongest of spells, but mainly she preferred to use a bow and arrow to channel her energy in. Akemi used her powers more like that of a warrior. She channeled her power into that of a sword. Akemi could use some incantations and spells, but she trained mainly her sword. Whenever she or someone was in danger and knowing she could never reach them in time, she would use the spells and incantations to slow down the demons. They had decided that they needed to train for with the priestess like powers Airi had they had seen the next battle that Yusuke would face. They believed that he would need all the help he could get.

With that being said, they trained while Yusuke fought and trained harder to become a good spirit detective. When it was almost time for Yusuke to come back from training with Genkai, the girls were going to great him. They were standing outside his house when WOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH HHHHH! Everything went black. Airi and Akemi were thinking _NOT AGAIN_.


End file.
